1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray analysis apparatus having a function in which a plurality of measuring methods can be implemented.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been proposed X-ray analysis apparatuses having a function in which a plurality of measuring methods can be implemented. For example, according to Patent Citation 1, it is disclosed that X-ray diffraction measurement, X-ray small-angle scattering measurement, reflectivity measurement, and other measurement methods in which X-ray is used are performed using a single X-ray analysis apparatus.    (Patent Citation 1): JP-A 2008-057989